The present disclosure relates generally to information and data management and more particularly to predicting the validity of data replication, in a transaction processing system, prior to the actual replication.
Data replication is the frequent electronic copying of data records stored on a source data store to a replica data store, either for data recovery or to allow users on multiple computing devices to access data relevant to their tasks without interfering with the work of others. Data replication in a transactional processing system initially replicates an entire data file or database and periodically updates the replica as data records change. In a transaction processing system with replication, it is important to exactly replicate data records from the source data store to the replica data store. For some file types, logical consistency between the source data store and the replica data store constitutes an exact replication. For other file types, such as Virtual Storage Access Method (VSAM) Entry Sequenced Data Set (ESDS), exact replication requires physical consistency, writing the replica record to the same location in the replica data store that the source record is written to in the source data store.